


The Fighter

by ChevyX64EverAfter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChevyX64EverAfter/pseuds/ChevyX64EverAfter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Niall were ZaynandNiall they were always together. Always in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> Got Prompted this.....

Zayn and Niall were ZaynandNiall they were always together. Always in love. When Zayn joined the army Niall didn’t speak to him for a week he was too busy sobbing. His heart was wrenched out of his chest at the thought that Zayn might not come back, that they wouldn’t have their happily ever after. Niall broke the silence by throwing himself at Zayn pressing their lips together whispering ‘Iloveyou’ over and over.  
When Zayn went off Niall didn’t leave their house, only wrote letters tons and tons of letters only sending ones that are coherent enough to read. You see the thing about Niall is Zayn was all he had. Sure he had Harry, Louis and Josh but Zayn was his everything. His safety blanket when he got scared, his asylum when everything was going wrong, his Heart when he needed love and his soul the one thing he had been searching for from the start.   
When Zayn was due to come home Niall waited at the gate rubbing his hands together just waiting.  
“Are you Niall Horan” a tall puppy eyed soldier asked. Niall nodded and shifted his gaze behind him where a Coffin was being brought out with soldiers on either side.  
“Please” Niall whispered closing his eyes.  
“I’m sorry but Corporal Malik was killed during a raid” Niall let out a shriek getting the attention of happy families getting reunited all going hush.  
“No, no, no, no” Niall cried pushing past the Puppy eyed soldier and pressing himself to the side of his soulmates coffin, curling his arms over it and sobbing into the flag that covered the dark glazed wood.  
“I’m Liam, I served with Zayn, I’m so sorry” Liam whispered putting his hand on Niall’s shoulder.  
“It’s our anniversary tomorrow; I found the ring a month ago” Niall sobbed pulling away from the casket.  
“ Nine years all for nothing, Nine for him to die before I could call him mine. Nine years and a forgotten I love” with that Niall walked off pushing past the people watching him with pity.

Today was the day he lost his love.  
Today was the day he died along side his soulmate.  
Today was the day Niall Horan was nothing more than an empty shell.


End file.
